Video Game Menus
Video Game Menus is the 2nd episode of RelaxAlax - Season 2 series. It was uploaded on February 21, 2019. Synopsis The video begins with various mashups and parodies of various video game loading and startup animations intermingled with Alax's main intro. Alax then begins the video by stating that menu design comes down to a balance between form and function. To illustrate his point, he uses ice cream as an example, stating that some ice creams are all function and some are all form. Alax than pulls out an ice cream cone out of nowhere and begins consuming it. He then begins to move on to specific menu examples such as Shadow the Hedgehog, with which he sways his body side-to-side after hearing the music. He also states that he is only focusing on menus and not user iterfaces which he plans to talk about in a later video. Alax firstly argues that a good menu is one that you never notice do anything and that function should be on forefront. However, he also stresses that menus should be easy to understand and organic to the average person playing, helping set the mood of the game. With the introduction of what a good menu is out of the way, he moves on to how menus have evolved over time, briefly going into the history of character select screens. He then moves on to walk-around menus and eventually to the topic of skeuomorphism where menus represent real-world objects. This is primarily found in kids game to which Alax is seen being told the red mop is wet in Mario's Early Years: Preschool Fun. As another example, he brings up Piglet's Big Game, a game from his childhood. After moving on from skeuomorphism, he transitions into modern-day user interfaces to which Alax disgusts at. He argues that menu design went from simple, to dynamic, and back to simple again. Even though he doesn't believe this is a bad transition, he still wishes for something more in menus. The video then cuts to Alax continuing to devour the ice cream, disgustingly drooling everywhere. He finally gets to his favorite examples of menus from games. He, of course, mentions Persona 5, to which he praises its style and flair yet still keeping that simple menu design and coloring. Kirby Super Star, Mario Kart 64, Wandersong, and Dragonball Budokai are all praised. Sonic Adventure 2 is specifically mentioned thanks to its map usage for its level selection. Other games mentioned are Assassins Creed 3, Tony Hawk Pro Skater, and Splatoon with upon the mention of its "walkable menu", Cat interjects that humans are just "walkable apes." Finally, Alax concludes the video. He argues that making a menu is easy but making a good menu is hard. However, he also states that he would rather have a better game than a better menu and at a later date he would talk about UI. Before signing off, he tells the audience he would indulge in some "chicken sashimi" to which is followed by a cut of Alax being taken to the hospital. Cast * RelaxAlax * Missy (cameo) * Cat Video File:Video Game Menus - RelaxAlax Music * Title - Sonic the Hedgehog * Title Screen - Wii Sports * File Select - Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Rito Village - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Main Menu - Shadow the Hedgehog * Yoshi Star Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Title - Hotline Miami * Main Theme - Plants Vs. Zombies * Living in the City - Sonic R * History - Sonic Mega Collection * Play a Mini-game! - Mario Party * Stage Select - Mega-Man 2 * Chance Time - Mario Party * Travelling the Warp Pipe - Mario Party * Warp Room - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back * Life Will Change (Instrumental) - Persona 5 * Wii Shop Channel - Wii * Corkboard - Kirby Super Star * Menu - Mario Kart 64 * Mysterious Rainbow Girl - Wandersong * Confession - Persona 5 * Main Menu - Sonic Heroes * Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Medley - Super Smash Bros.for Wii U * Red Mountain - Sonic Adventure * Your Name, Please - Earthbound Trivia Category:Episodes Category:RelaxAlax - Series